


As the Darkness Rises

by emmythedemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmythedemon/pseuds/emmythedemon
Summary: After Philip's death Alexamder is never the same. He get admitted to the New York Mental Institue. John meets him as his physicist trying to find a cure for schizophrenia together they experience up and downs and  ,well, life with mental illnesses





	As the Darkness Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , this is inspired bt catinatux's guilty au. I love her work. So yeah, check her out

Much to Alexander discomfort , He was here the New York Mental Institute sitting Dr.John Laurens’ office.

 

“Hello Mr.Hamilton , I'm John Laurens and this man behind me is Hercules Mulligan” 

 

“Nice to meet you Dr.Laurens” he said spying the degree behind the tall man dressed in a white button-up and skinny black pants under a white doctor's coat 

“And, please call me Alex”

 

“Well if I am to call you Alex then you shall call me John”

 

“Very well,John”he had said the name as though trying to test it and it gave off the impression that he was uncomfortable

 

“l will see you next week. Wednesday sound okay to you”

 

“Sure”

 

“Mr.Mulligan will show you around, Have a nice day.”

 

                ……………………..

 

As Mr.Mulligan had shown him around he pointed out many places , an indoor gym,a sitting area with a few patients who had been exempt from the schedule because of their mental state. Just then a loud yell of “Herc!” rang through the halls. Alex looked back and saw a man with kinky black hair and light brown skin rushed down the hall.

 

“Laf?”he asked seeming questioning 

 

“Yes ,mon ami”

 

“Your supposed be in art right now”

 

“Dr.Laurens exempt me from the schedule”

 

Mr.Mulligan laughed 

 

“But…,Who is that?”

 

“Just a new patient”

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Alexander Hamilton”

 

Just then at that moment memories came rushing in, memories Philip and him dying in his arm. Before he knew it he was back with Philip ,back at  Columbia Elementary

holding Phillip in his arms. Then Mulligan bent over and comforted him.

 

“Hey now it's ok”

 

He cried for a bit longer and then the flow lighted up.

 

“Do I need to get John”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok, well so I think that you should go rest but if you don't want to that's fine”

 

“I think you can continue the tour”

 

                ……………………….

 

Herc ,as Mr.Mulligan had asked him to call him, had finished his tour and handed him a few pairs of uniforms with the number 1840 emblazoned on the chest.He told him to change and that dinner would be in a few hours.

 

               ………………………

 

Alex went to dinner and found people, hundreds of them. The strong feelings of rage welled up in him. He suddenly ran towards a female , Patient 1248 he noted, but then a strong hand stopped him and held him back.

 

“A little help here” The man who he knew was Herc was hold him back.

 

He yelled as more people tried to sedate him the man he now knew was John was helping sedate him. He felt darkness creeping into his field of vision and submitted to it.

 


End file.
